Badai, Kretek, dan Takdir
by deeys
Summary: Alih-alih membenci rokok kretek itu, ia malah semakin merasa candu, addicted. Ya, candu. Seperti yang ia juga rasakan pada seorang Antonio. /AU, yaoi, human names used, death chara/


Hallo minna~!

Deeys disini. Huwah akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ini )/. Terimakasih banyak buat kakak tercinta saya yang paling imuut **yukaeri**-chan. Terima kasih sudah mau mem-beta dan membantu penulisan fanfic ini ^^) aku hutang budi banyak nih sama yuka-chan :3.

Baik, _please __sit __down __and __enjoy __the __story __minna~_

**Warnings:Human!names ****used, ****yaoi, ****charadeath,****OOC Nethere?._.,****typo-mungkin.**

**Disclaimer : Kalo Hetalia punya deeys, PruCan bakalan jadi pairing canon dan USUK bukan cuma hint lagi tapi langsung scene rated-m kalo perlu hah #didorvash. Karena ini punyanya Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei yang awesome jadinya ga ada deh #sigh.**

* * *

><p>Seorang lelaki jangkung berambut cepak terlihat sedang berlari menusuri jalanan Den Haag yang ramai. Tak peduli dengan angin yang berhembus kencang dan tetes-tetes air yang mulai turun ke bumi, lelaki jangkung tadi masih tetap berlari sambil sesekali melirik arlojinya. Tak sadar bahwa setelah ini dia akan mengalami kejadian yang mengubah hidupnya, selamanya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Badai, kretek, dan takdir<em>**

* * *

><p>'Sial! Sudah telat, kehujanan, pakai kejebak badai pula!' rutuk lelaki jangkung tadi yang bernama Lars Van Rijn. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan ujung jas hitam yang dipakainya, memeras, dan bahkan meniup ujung jas itu supaya cepat kering. Usaha yang bodoh, tapi setidaknya patut dicoba kan?<p>

Ia menghela nafas sebal saat semua usahanya tadi tak membuahkan hasil. Saat ini dirinya sedang berteduh di stasiun Den Haag, menghindari hujan yang ternyata berubah menjadi badai.

'Sial, hujan' Rutuknya lagi. Ia memandang langit gelap yang dipenuhi tetesan air itu dengan tajam, membiarkan iris hijaunya menggali dalam dan merasuk ke langit kelam.

'Heh, maaf Bella. Hari ini _broer_-mu tidak bisa datang,' batinnya. Ia merogoh saku kiri jasnya dan mengambil sepuntung rokok kretek yang ada. Setidaknya, dengan rokok itu ia bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sudah menggigil tak karuan. Hey, bukan salahnya toh bila dia tak bisa menahan dingin yang terlalu berlebihan ini?

Setelah sukses mengambil rokok kreteknya, ia kembali merogoh saku jasnya. Kali ini yang sebelah kanan. Sayangnya, dewi fortuna benar benar tak mengetuk pintu rumahnya pagi ini. "_Verdomme_!" umpatnya pelan. Dia tak menemukan benda yang dicarinya.

Ya, benda yang seharusnya bisa membantunya menyelamatkan diri saat ini, **pemantik**.

Lars berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang berada di pojok stasiun. Memilih _spot_yang setidaknya dianggap Lars sepi pada stasiun yang ramai dengan orang berteduh.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, benar-benar merutuki nasibnya hari ini. Padahal seharusnya hari ini adalah hari spesial, hari ulang tahun adiknya, Bella. 'Maafkan _broer_-mu ini Bella, tidak bisa memberikan kado tepat waktu,' batinnya lagi.

Lars termenung dalam pikirannya yang kalut, hingga tidak sadar bahwa seseorang duduk di sebelahnya.  
>"<em>Amigo<em>, kau butuh ini?" tanya orang di sampingnya. Spontan, Lars segera menoleh dan betapa kagetnya dia saat iris hijaunya bertemu dengan iris hijau lainnya, dengan pengecualian milik orang disampingnya ini lebih cerah dan terlihat lebih ceria dengan dihiasi senyumnya yang lebar.

Lars memandang orang itu bingung, tak mengerti. Tapi dengan cepat pikirannya segera konek saat melihat apa yang dipegang orang itu. Ya, pemantik.  
>Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Lars segera mengambil pemantik itu dan menyalakan rokok kretek favoritnya. Ia segera menghisapnya dan betapa bahagianya dia saat rasa hangat sedikit membantu dirinya.<p>

"Terima kasih." Lars mengembalikan pemantik itu ke orang disampingnya, yang ternyata masih tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Tapi tak bisa Lars pungkiri bahwa senyum bodoh itu indah.  
>"Antonio," balas orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Lars memandang sejenak orang yang mengaku bernama Antonio ini. Lalu dengan tegas, ia menerima uluran tangan Antonio, "Lars."<p>

Senyum Antonio semakin lebar, dengan semangat ia menjabat tangan Lars. "Ah, nama yang indah. Seindah iris matamu yang hijau ke abu-abuan itu. _Hermoso_, oh ya dan kita benar benar harus bertukar alamat email~!" seru Antonio girang. Lars tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan orang di depannya ini. Tapi yang pasti, tebersit rasa penasaran untuk lebih mengenal sang pemilik iris hijau cerah ini.

**QAQ**

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak pertemuan Lars dan Antonio. Dari situ, Lars tahu bahwa dirinya dan Antonio menuju ke kota yang sama, Leiden. Dan dia juga mengetahui bahwa ini pertama kalinya Antonio berada di Den Haag sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Antonio bercerita bahwa dulu dia sempat tinggal di Utrecht lalu karena ada urusan dia kembali ke Spanyol.

Biasanya, Lars tidak akan menggubris cerita orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Apalagi hanya karena sebuah pemantik. Tapi, tidak kali ini. Sesuatu yang tak diketahui Lars telah menarik dirinya lebih dalam. Menarik Lars untuk lebih mengetahui, seorang Antonio.

Lars sedang duduk santai di ruang tamunya yang gelap, tirai merah pekat miliknya masih terpampang rapi menghalangi cahaya yang ingin menerobos masuk. Lars menghela nafas panjang, lalu kembali menghisap rokok kreteknya yang sudah separuh jalan.

Dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, sudah beberapa hari ini ia terus memikirkan pemuda Spanyol dengan iris hijau itu. Tak seperti biasanya, ia bahkan kesulitan tidur tanpa membayangkan senyum cerah milik sang _spaniard_.

Dengan sigap, Lars mengambil laptop hitamnya yang tergeletak pasrah di ruang tv. Ia membuka _messengernya_ dan segera mengetik _username_ milik Antonio. Oh, ya. Mereka sempat bertukar email sebelum berpisah dari stasiun. Entah apa yang merasukki Lars saat itu.

**LarsVR : _BUZZ_**

**Oyabun_sama : hei**

**LarsVR : apa ****kabar?**

**Oyabun_sama : baik, ****hanya ****sibuk karena ****pekerjaan. ****Kau?**

**LarsVR : baik.**

**Oyabun_sama : _excellente_, ****lalu.. ada ****perlu ****apa?**

**LarsVR : maukah ****kau ****pergi ****minum ****kopi ****bersamaku?**

**Oyabun_sama : eeeh? O_O apakah ****ini ****ajakan ****kencan?**

**LarsVR : kau ****tidak ****mau?**

**Oyabun_sama: eh, bukan ****begitu. ****Aku ****kan ****hanya ****bertanya =3=. ****Si, tentu ****aku ****mau ;p**

**LarsVR : baik, ****temui aku ****di ****_Greenhouse _****_Centrum_****, ****Amsterdam. ****Besok ****pukul 3 sore. Deal?**

**Oyabun_sama: _si_, ****sampai ****jumpa ****besok ****_amigo. _****Terima ****kasih ****atas ****ajakan ****kencannya :3**

**LarsVR : ****_zieje_****.**

Aksi pertama sudah dilaksanakan. Lars nyengir kecil saat melihat layar laptopnya. Ada perasaan bahagia menyeruak di tubuh Lars, perasaan yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya.

**QAQ**

"Heeeey! _Amigo_! Lars!" Antonio melambai dari kejauhan. Lars yang sudah menunggu selama 5 menit hanya mendengus sebal. Camkan ini, dia amat sangat menghargai ketepatan waktu.

Kini, Antonio sudah berada di depan Lars yang sedikit merengut. "Kau terlambat 5 menit," seru Lars dingin. Antonio yang sedang mengatur nafasnya memandang Lars bingung. "E- eh, _triste_. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku tadi," balas Antonio dan kali ini, sambil mengeluarkan senyumannya yang lebar. Yang tentu saja, juga sukses meluluhkan hati Lars.

Dengan segera Lars mengalihkan pandangannya, takut ketahuan bahwa kini rona merah sedikit menyembul di wajahnya yang kaku itu.

"A-ayo masuk," ajak Lars. Antonio mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Lars menuju _Greenhouse __Centrum._

"Kau mau apa? Aku yang traktir." Lars menyerahkan menu yang diberi pelayan

padanya ke Antonio. "Wah, benar nih? _Gracias_~!" seru Antonio senang sambil membuka buku menu.

"_Silver Haze , alstublieft_?" pesan Antonio pada pelayan yang menunggu. Lars menaikkan satu alisnya, memandang Antonio dengan sedikit tak percaya. "_Latte_," tambah Lars. Si pelayan hanya mengangguk pelan, dan kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau tak bilang bisa bahasa Belanda," tanya Lars yang sebenarnya lebih pantas dikatakan sebagai pernyataan. Antonio, yang masih dengan senyum lebarnya yang **sepertinya ****tidak ****akan ****pernah ****hilang ****sampai kapanpun**-mengangguk pelan.

"_Amigo_, aku sudah tinggal di Belanda selama 3 tahun. Setidaknya, aku tahu beberapa kata yang mudah," jawabnya. Lars mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu, _amigo_. Sebenarnya, ada maksud apa kau mengundangku kesini? Apakah ini benar benar kencan?" tanya Antonio mengubah topik. Lars memandang Antonio tak percaya, kaget dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan olehnya.

"_Fusososo_, wajahmu memerah loh Lars~" seru Antonio sambil mengeluarkan tawanya yang khas. Lars tak menggubris, ia masih berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hahaha, oh Lars tenang saja, aku hanya bercanda," lanjut Antonio. Lars tak menjawab apa apa, setelah sukses menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya. Kini ia menyibukkan diri dengan _latte_nya. "Jadi Lars, serius. Ada apa?" tanya Antonio lagi. Lars menghela nafas pelan, "Aku, hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Tidak boleh?" tanyanya. Antonio memandang Lars tak percaya, mengenalnya? Berarti benar jawaban Antonio tadi, bahwa ini adalah sebuah kencan.

Antonio tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja boleh, baiklah baiklah. Kenalkan, namaku Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, seorang jurnalis yang bekerja di instansi surat kabar di Groningen. Sudah tinggal di Belanda selama 2 tahun lebih, dan yang paling penting adalah~. _Aku __cinta __tomaaaaat~_" serunya. Tak lupa dengan memamerkan senyum kebanggaannya.

Lars hanya terdiam memandang seorang _spaniard_ di depannya ini. Agak sedikit heran, kenapa ada orang yang bisa terlihat sebahagia ini. Yah, sedikit mengingatkan dirinya dengan masa lalu. Masa dimana **sebelum kejadian ****itu ****terjadi**.

"Sekarang giliranmu _Senor_~" lanjut Antonio. Lars menghela nafas panjang "Nama Lars Van Rijn, seorang pengusaha, lahir di Belanda." jawabnya kaku. Iris hijau ke abu-abuannya memandang Antonio dalam.

"Itu saja? Benarkah?" tanya Antonio tak percaya. Lars mengangguk pelan. "Oh ayolah _amigoo_~ Beritahu aku apa hobimu, benda kesukaanmu atau apa sajalah~ Tak adilkan bila hanya kau yang tahu tentang diriku?" rayu Antonio sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sudah dua kali Antonio menggoda Lars, yang tentu saja menyebabkan rona merah dengan senang hati muncul di wajah _stoic_ Lars.

Lagi lagi Lars tak menjawab, biasanya ia tidak seperti ini. Setidaknya bila ada seseorang yang menggodanya ia akan dengan senang hati memutar balikkan keadaan, dengan menggoda balik orang itu. Tapi tidak kali ini, ia benar benar dibuat tak berkutik oleh seorang Antonio.

**QAQ**

Sejak kencan, oh tidak. Lars menolak mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kencan-dengan Antonio di _Greenhouse __Centrum_ benar benar mengubah pribadi seorang Lars. Yang dimana dulunya adalah seorang penyendiri, kini ia sering bersama Antonio. Yang dulunya jarang menyunggingkan bibirnya, kini dengan mudah ia bisa tersenyum. Yah, meskipun hanya di depan Antonio.

Hubungan Lars dan Antonio pun semakin dekat. Antonio sering bermain ke rumah Lars dan bahkan sampai menginap bila perlu. Bisa dibilang bahwa mereka adalah teman dekat. Lalu pertanyaan yang tak terjawab sekarang adalah, apakah saat kau berada di samping seorang teman akan membuat hatimu berdetak tak karuan?

**Lars ****tak ****bisa ****menjawabnya.**

Hari ini langit terlihat begitu cerah, berhiaskan awan putih yang selalu setia menemani. Lars sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, untuk lebih spesifik, ke tempat adiknya.

Ia berjalan menuju stasiun yang tak begitu jauh dari rumahnya, tak lupa mampir ke toko bunga untuk membeli tulip putih. Hadiahnya untuk sang adik, Bella.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Lars sudah sampai di kota Leiden. Dengan trem ia segera menuju ke tempat tujuannya, **_Walking _****_The _****_Peacefulness _****_of _****_Leiden. _**Pemakaman yang setidaknya-cukup terkenal disana.

Dengan menggenggam erat tulip putih yang tadi dibelinya, ia memasukki tempat itu. Berjalan menuju nisan yang bertuliskan '**RIP, Bella Van Rijn, lovely sister & daughter**'.

Lars menghela nafas panjang, ia menaruh tulip putihnya di tanah makam Bella. "Hoi Bella, _broer_ membawakan bunga untukmu. Sebagai oleh oleh dan juga, **permintaan maaf**," ucapnya lirih "Maaf karena _broer_-mu yang payah ini tidak bisa melindungimu. Tidak bisa menjagamu," lanjutnya.

Lars mengusap-usap batu nisan Bella dengan perlahan. "_Ik miss je_." Lars mengecup nisan Bella secara lalu berdiri, dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Sampai iris hijaunya bertemu dengan iris hijau yang hampir sama dengan miliknya.

"Antonio?"

Seorang lelaki spanyol yang sedang berdiri di depannya mengerjap tak percaya. "Lars?" tanya Antonio. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Lars tajam pada Antonio. "A-aku, ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Antonio balik. "Aku bertanya lebih dahulu, dan oh. Aku mengunjungi adikku tercinta," jawab Lars dingin.

Antonio semakin memandang Lars tak percaya. "Adik? Maksudmu, Bella?" tanyanya. Lars mendengus pelan. "_Ja_, tentu saja," jawabnya.

"Ka-kau kakak Bella?" tanya Antonio lagi. Lars mengangguk pelan, iris hijaunya masih menatap tajam iris hijau Antonio. "Dan, kau? Siapanya Bella?" tanya Lars. Menekankan nada di kalimat terakhir.

"Aku, kekasih Bella… Tidak-lebih tepatnya, **mantan kekasih Bella**."

Sinar matahari yang hangat tidak berefek bagi Lars. Ada rasa sakit yang memeluk erat saat mengetahui bahwa _spaniard_ di depannya ini adalah mantan kekasih Bella, **penyebab meninggalnya Bella**.

"Pembunuh, kau pembunuh Bella," geram Lars. Antonio tak menjawab, tak ada senyuman ceria yang menjadi_trademark_ si pecinta tomat ini.

"Kau…Brengsek. Coba kalau kau tidak ada, Bella pasti masih akan bersamaku. Gara-gara kau-"

"Maaf."

Antonio berjalan mendekati makam Bella, tak menghiraukan Lars yang masih memandangnya tajam. Ia meletakkan sebuah tulip putih dan tulip orange di makam itu. Diletakkan tepat disebelah tulip pemberian Lars.

"Jangan sentuh Bella!" bentak Lars dingin saat Antonio hendak menyentuh nisan Bella. Reflek, Antonio segera mengalihkan tangannya dan kini berbalik memandang Lars. Ada rasa sedih yang teramat sangat di iris hijau sang _spaniard_.

"Aku tahu, kau menyalahkanku atas kematian Bella. Tapi-"

"Diam. Kau tak pantas bicara. Gara gara kau…Gara gara kau Bella mati. Pembunuh. Kau pembunuh." Lars mendengus pelan. Antonio mendesah pelan dan mengacak rambut cokelatnya.

"Aku tahu, dan aku mau minta maaf-"

"Maaf tidak akan cukup, pembunuh."

Tubuh Lars bergetar hebat, entah karena sedih atau kecewa, antara ingin marah atau menangis. Akhirnya, dengan sedikit dilemma ia mengayunkan tinjunya dan terkena tepat di rahang kiri Antonio. Antonio tersungkur, dan sedikit cairan merah muncul di ujung mulutnya.

"Itu untuk Bella" geram Lars. Dan dengan segera ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan Antonio sendiri.

**QAQ**

3 hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Lars kembali ke kebiasaan awalnya, merokok berlebihan, tak pernah tersenyum, mengurung diri di rumah. Ya, kembali ke kebiasaan awal yang dimulainya saat Bella meninggal.

Ia menghisap rokok kreteknya, sudah 12 puntung dihabiskannya hari itu. Botol-botol bir kosong bertebaran dimana-mana. Ia tak mempedulikannya, pikirannya sedang kalut dan sepertinya hanya rokok kretek dan bir yang bisa sedikit meredakannya.

Heh, ironis. Lars ingat bahwa gara-gara rokok kretek itulah dia berkenalan dengan Antonio. Alih-alih membenci rokok kretek itu, ia malah semakin merasakan ketergantungan pada rokok itu, _addicted_. Seperti yang ia rasakan pada Antonio.

Alih-alih membenci Antonio, ia malah rindu. Rindu pada senyum pemuda spanyol itu. Betapa ia menyangkal dengan terus mengatakan bahwa Antonio adalah penyebab Bella mati, ia tetap saja tak bisa menghilangkan bayangan Antonio di pikirannya. Ia rindu dengan senyum ceria pemuda itu. Ia butuh senyum itu, ia butuh rambut cokelat itu, **ia butuh Antonio**!

**_Ting Tong_**

Bel rumah Lars berbunyi, dengan malas ia berdiri lalu membuka pintu rumahnya. Betapa kagetnya dia saat menemukan seorang _spaniard_ beriris hijau berdiri di depannya. Senyum cerah,_trademark_ milik sang spaniard kini berubah menjadi sunggingan kecil.

"_Hola_, Lars."

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Lars dingin. Antonio mendesah pelan, ia lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Bertemu denganmu," jawab Antonio pelan. "Untuk apa?" tanya Lars lagi dengan nada yang lebih dingin."Untuk melepas rasa rindu." Antonio memajukan tubuhnya, dan dengan segera ia mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Lars.

Lars hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ia benar benar tak menduga atas serangan yang dilakukan Antonio. Ingin menolak, tetapi tubuhnya berkata lain, jujur ia sangat menikmati bibir lembut Antonio yang mendarat di bibirnya.

Ia membiarkan tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu mendorongnya masuk, masih tanpa melepaskan ciuman tentunya.

Setelah beberapa menit yang cukup 'panas' Antonio melepaskan ciumannya, memandang iris hijau Lars dengan iris hijau miliknya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Lars. Karena aku Bella mati, karena aku kau jadi sendirian. Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku yang mati di kecelakaan itu, bukan Bella. Maafkan aku. Sungguh, maafkan aku Lars." Antonio memeluk erat tubuh jangkung Lars.

Lars terdiam, entah kenapa tak ada amarah yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Tak ada rasa dendam, sebal, kesal, atau apapun itu saat melihat Antonio seperti ini. Semua dendam yang disimpannya mendadak sirna saat memandang iris hijau sang spaniard.

Lars mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Antonio, "Ssst, sudahlah…" Dan dengan cepat ia kembali menyaut bibir milik lelaki yang beriris sama dengannya itu

Lars benar-benar tak tahu apa yang merasukki dirinya, karena dengan begitu mudahnya ia memaafkan Antonio. Sepertinya rasa marah & dendam itu dikalahkan oleh rasa candu yang berlebihan. Candu akan kehadiran Antonio di hidupnya.

**QAQ**

"Lars, ayo!" seru Antonio. Hari ini Lars dan Antonio berencana untuk mengunjungi Bella. Dan tentu saja sebagai sepasang kekasih. "Ayolah Lars, lama sekali. Kau ngapain sih?" tanya Antonio sebal. Lars hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Aku habis beli bunga," jawabnya. Antonio hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mereka segera berjalan menuju tempat istirahat Bella.

"Hoi Bella, _broer_ datang lagi. Dan kali ini, dengan seorang teman," seru Lars saat sampai di makam Bella. Ia meletakkan tulip putihnya di sana. "Yah, bukan teman juga sih. _Minnaar_ lebih tepatnya," lanjutnya. Antonio hanya tertawa pelan saat mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, dan dia sudah menceritakan semuanya. Semua kejadian pada hari itu. Kau yang ingin memberikan surprise padanya dan yah… Terjadilah hal itu, kecelakaan yang merenggut kau dariku.." Lars mengelus nisan Bella dan lembut. "_Ik hou van je_, Bella," lanjutnya.

Kemudian Lars mendengus pelan, "Oh ya, kau tahu? Katanya Antonio tertarik padaku sejak pandangan pertama loh. Makanya, waktu aku membutuhkan pemantik dia segera memberikannya padaku. Kebetulan? Entahlah, rasanya seperti semesta berkomplot merencanakan ini," seru Lars. Antonio tersenyum memandang Lars, yah. Lars memang biasanya tak banyak bicara, tapi semuanya akan berbeda saat ia sudah berada di depan Bella.

"Kau terdengar seperti gadis SMU yang sedang jatuh cinta Lars," potong Antonio sambil berkacak pinggang di belakangnya.

Lars menoleh dan tersenyum kecil pada Antonio, ia lalu berdiri dan segera mengaitkan tangan besarnya di tangan Antonio.

"_Ja_, aku memang jatuh cinta. Tapi aku bukan gadis SMU," balasnya.

Lars memeluk tubuh Antonio, dan dengan cepat ia mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir mungil milik sang spaniard.

"_Ik hou van je, mijn liefde._"

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Ya ampuuuun, typo dimana mana TT_TT. Maaf jadinya harus saya re-upload ;;w;;<p>

Buat **yuka-chan** sama **ShadowGreen** terimakasih atas review sebelumnya . Ini sudah saya edit lagi~ semoga berkenan~

Uwaaaah, akhirnya selesai /

bagaimana? abal? aneh? maaf deh ;;w;;. Oh iya, maaf juga kalau misalnya ada typo. Fanfiction is being a jerk, masa tiba tiba formatnya rusak. Jadi italic semua ;w;. Terpaksa deh dibenerin sambil ngantuk. Jadi yah, benar benar maaf kalo ada typo m(_ _)m

**Oke abaikan curcolan diatas #diagydinefandomtetangga.**

**Last, review? ;]**

**Vielen Danke**~


End file.
